


Suppuration

by YaoiFanGirl1990



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirl1990/pseuds/YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has been acting weird and his boyfriend Kanda has become worried. Will he be able to save his Moyashi? Or will he be too late? Rated M to be on the Safe Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppuration

Suppuration

 

Summary: Modern DgrayMan, Allen has been acting weird and his boyfriend Kanda has become worried. Will he be able to save his Moyashi? Or will he be too late?

 

This one shot is based off the song “Suppuration” by “Kotoko” so listen to it when reading this!!!

 

 

It was the end of summer and school was starting back into session once more. Yu Kanda one of the popular bad boys of the school was waiting by the school gates with his some what of a friend Lavi Bookman. The two were both waiting for someone, someone they hold special to them. The two wore the normal black on black school uniform of Black Order Academy. Kanda tried to drown out Lavi's voice as the red head was explaining his summer vacation over seas in America with his grandfather taking care of a library. Kanda honestly didn't really care.

 

“Lavi!” A female screamed, a black blur running past Kanda and tackling Lavi to the ground. Kanda smirked as he watched the red head get smothered by the girl. Her name was Lenalee and she was the younger sister of the schools Principal Komui. She was also the best friend of Kanda's boyfriend Allen Walker. And with Lenalee arriving to the school alone it made him more worried.

 

“Lenalee.” Kanda said, trying to keep his deep voice even.

 

“I haven't seen Allen all summer either Kanda. I'm just as worried as you are. No one was at his house. His neighbor Miranda explained that Allen and Cross left the moment school last year got out and haven't been back since.” Lenalee explained, this left a weighted feeling on Kanda's heart. Leaning against the wall of the school gate Kanda closed his eyes. He didn't know what the best course of action should be.

 

“What about you Kanda? Have you seen him at all?” Lavi asked, Kanda opened his eyes to see that the red head and his girlfriend had finally stood up and were standing in front of him.

 

“The first week of summer him and I video chatted. He wasn't allowed to tell me where he was. After that all he and I would do was text. I became concerned when he told me he got back into studying demonology and the occult.” Kanda explained and he watched as his friends faces became concerned.

 

“I remember why he moved in with Cross was to get away from that stuff. Only reason he ever studied it was because his cousins pushed him into it. If he's back into it, then I know where he is. He went to Fujiyoshida, that is where his cousins live.” Lenalee explained before looking back to the school for a moment.

 

“We don't have time but we should go now and get to the train station so we can get there.” She continued, the two boys nodded their heads and the three left the school grounds heading straight to the train station. The three rode in the last car, Kanda was repeatedly trying to call Allens cell phone but the boy wouldn't pick up.

 

“When you were texting Allen, was he acting differently?” Lavi asked his arms wrapped around Lenalee's waist as the girl sat in his lap.

 

“Yea he was very stand offish. He avoided certain questions of mine and he also refused to get affectionate. Towards the end of the summer it would take him days to get back with me and then just a week ago he stopped responding all together. I tried getting him to tell me where he was when he told me that his cousin Tyki and Road had convinced him in preforming a ritual to summon a demon.” Kanda explained finally sitting down and giving up on trying to get a hold of his boyfriend.

 

“This is middle school all over again! Last time he nearly lost his life! Cross had to preform an emergency exorcism on him. Cross lost his priest license for not consulting with the church, but we didn't have time. It was either wait on the church to respond or chance loosing Allen forever.” Lenalee cried covering her face with her hands tiny sobs escaping from her.

 

“Did Allen indicate what kind of ritual they were going to preform?” Lavi then asked, Kanda shook his head no.

 

“No, but I know who can find out.” Kanda hissed before flipping his phone open again and dialing a number.

 

' _Hey Kanda!_ ' A very loud voice came on the other end.

 

“Alma I need a favor. I need you to get into contact with Road or Tyki or someone from Allens' family and find out what ritual they are doing!” Kanda snapped into the phone, he didn't want to deal with the boys hyperness.

 

' _Oooh~? I already know what's going on. I've been in Fujiyoshida all summer._ ' Alma sing-songed and the information had Kanda's eyes widening.

 

“Alma...?” Kanda asked his voice shacky.

 

' _Good thing the three of you will be coming, we need more witnesses. It took us a while, but we finally got control over Allen's mind after we got rid of Cross. Allen is going to be our sacrifice to summon the Lord of Hell himself!_ ' Alma laughed on the other line, Kanda gripped his phone so tightly you could hear cracking sounds.

 

“When I get my hands on all of you...” He began to hiss but Alma's laugh cut him off.

 

' _You'll what Kanda? Kill us? That won't happen we have the upper hand this time. If you want to try and save your precious boyfriend you'll find us in Aokigahara._ ' Alma replied, his voice full of maliciousness. Before Kanda could say anything the line went dead.

 

“Kanda?” Lenalee asked her eyes wide with fear.

 

“We don't have much time.” Kanda said feeling his emotionless exterior beginning to falter.

 

“We're on the train for two hours and then it is another hour drive from Allen's cousins house. Let's hope we can find Cross there. And let's hope we can get a car to take us to Aokigahara Forest.” Lavi explained looking at the directions on his phone. Everyone fell silent after that and didn't speak till the train ride was over.

 

The three were exhausted from the ride but the nonetheless they hailed a cab and headed straight for Tyki's house, everything looked normal on the outside. Cross's car was parked out front and Tyki's car was parked in the drive way so the three hoped that everyone was still at the house. Lavi paid the cab driver before they all ran up to the house, Kanda banging on the door only to have it swing open.

 

“Everyone keep your guard up.” Lavi ordered as the three walked into the house. Everything seemed to be relatively normal, they all decided to split up an search the house. Lavi was to check the downstairs bedrooms, Kanda headed upstairs to check the rooms up there and Lenalee headed towards the kitchen to check there and the basement.

 

Kanda found the room with Allens' things in it and froze in fear. There were symbols drawn all over the walls. Some he recognized as satanic symbols others he weren't entirely sure what they were. Not focusing on them Kanda walked over to the desk in the room where a black journal sat. Lifting it up he opened it to a random page.

 

 

_May 28_

 

_I'm really scared, I have no clue as to why Cross drug me back to this house. This house of my horrors. Something about renewing bonds or some shit like that! I have a bad feeling about this. All I want to do is jump from this car and run to Kanda's house. He would protect me. Oh, God what am I going to do? Please watch over me and protect me._

 

_-Allen_

 

 

 

_June 19_

 

_I'm starting to hear voices again. It has been years since I've heard them. I blame Tyki and Road and everyone else in this house. Cross says it's all in my mind, but he's wrong. Aside from the voices I am starting to see things as well. My computer was taken away so I can't video chat with Kanda and I am just scared all the time. I want to go home, but I know I can't. I'm not sleeping anymore, I'm hardly eating. Kanda I need you so bad! Please come save me._

 

 

 

_July 10_

 

_It has started Tyki and Road said it's almost time. They said that I am making the right choice doing this. They were right this was my destiny, I was born to be the sacrificial lamb. I am prepared to die for my families purpose._

 

 

 

Kanda couldn't believe what he was reading, setting the journal Kanda placed his hand over his face. He just couldn't comprehend the difference in Allen in his last entry. His boyfriend had changed and he was afraid of what was going to happen. Lenalee's scream soon echoed throughout the house and Kanda found himself running down the stairs and to the Kitchen where he found Lavi hugging onto her shielding her face. Kanda froze in terror at the site, sitting propped up against the cabinets was Cross with his throat cut and his stomach cut open, his intestines spilled out.

 

“Lavi, call the cops. I'm going to take Cross's car and going to Aokigahara to save Allen.” Kanda explained adverting his eyes from Cross.

 

Lavi nodded his head helping Lenalee to her feet the three walking out of the house. Kanda didn't have time to look around for the keys to Cross's jeep, so he hotwired the car and drove off while Lavi and Lenalee stayed behind. He already knew who killed Cross and he only hoped he could get a confession out of one of the others so it would look like Allen was pushed into it.

 

“Please pull yourself together Allen.....for me.” Kanda begged.

 

With the speed he was driving he made it to the forest of Aokigahara in less then thirty minutes, he knew he couldn't go in there unarmed. Looking through the Jeep he couldn't help but smirk when he found his prized posession.

 

“So this is where you had hid it Allen. Mugen.” He smirked lifting the sword out of the jeep and strapped it to his belt.

 

Black clouds were rolling in and a violent blew around him. He could sense evil all around and knew that he had to hurry. Kanda ran into the forest making sure to make as little noise as possible. He remembered the stories Lenalee and Allen would always tell him and Lavi. He also remembered their school trip last year to this area. He knew where they were taking Allen because he was shown the spot where it had happened before. The spot where they kill all the ones they choose. Even though it was humid out and sweat was rolling down Kanda's neck he refused to stop running.

 

“Kanda!” He heard someone shout, when he turned around he was surprised who he saw.

 

“Fou? What are you doing here?! And keep your voice down!” He half shouted half whispered.

 

“I've been tailing Allen for days now and knew you'd show up one of these days. I'm here to help. Please let me.” The orange hair girl begged her eyes pleading.

 

“Fine but stay close and keep hidden.” He ordered and the both of them headed off the trail and directly into the woods.

 

The area around them was getting darker and the wind was blowing hard, tiny droplets of water were falling around them. That didn't stop the two and soon they could hear chanting being spoken loudly up ahead. The two slowed to a walk and kept to the shadows hiding behind a tree once they were close enough. On the ground in red an inverted pentacle was drawn with unfamiliar symbols drawn with in it. Kanda couldn't spot Allen anywhere but he knew his boyfriend was one of the cloaked ones. He easily spotted Tyki, Road and Alma since the three of them had their hoods down and they were the owns chanting.

 

“Now, bring fourth the lamb!” Tyki shouted, two people stood before helping a third person stand taking the persons cloak off. Kanda's eyes widened when he saw Allen. They boy was wearing white yoga styled pants with no shirt on. What had Kanda worried was the blank look in his boyfriends eyes. Gritting his teeth Kanda looked around.

 

“Stay here, and shout if someone tries to blind side me, okay?” He whispered to Fou before running to a fallen tree which over hung over the group of chanting people. Stealthily he climbed it until he was directly above the circle. Allen was brought to the circle and stood in the middle of it. Soon after being brought to the middle of the circle did Tyki walk out with a thin dagger in his hands.

 

“Finally the ritual can be completed, with this lambs sacrifice we can finally bring forth the great one! We can all become his immortal children so we can do his bidding!” Tyki shouted to all the people around them. Kanda clenched his teeth before standing to his feet, pulling Mugen from its sheeth.

 

“Not going to happen Mikk!” Kanda shouted jumping down from his perch forcing the dark skinned teen to jump back. Kanda landed in the space between Tyki and Allen.

 

“Nice of you to join us Kanda.” Tyki smirked before lifting his hands, Kanda's eyes widened when he saw that the college student no longer had the dagger in his hands.

 

“ _Kanda behind you!_ ” He heard Fou scream, whipping around Kanda was barely able to block the dagger that was aimed to slash at him. It only made it worst to see Allen standing there with the dagger in hand and blank eyes.

 

“Allen, snap out of it! It's me Kanda!” Kanda shouted, but he got no response from the white haired boy.

 

“It's no use Kan-da. He can't hear you anymore, he's under my hypnosis. You remember that don't you?” Alma laughed coming to stand next to Allen and wrapped his arms around the whitets neck resting his cheek against Allens cheek.

 

“Fuck you Alma! Release your hold on him.” Kanda shouted trying to fight against Allen who was beginning to push back against his sword.

 

“Not a chance. Now we won't have to sacrifice Allen.” Alma smiled maliciously letting go of Allen and walked away. “Kill Kanda, Allen.” Alma gave the order. In a swift moment Allen had brought his leg up and kicked Kanda in the chest sending the black haired teen back before running forward slashing at his neck. Kanda barely ducked and rolled out of the way.

 

“Allen break free! You don't want to do this!” Kanda shouted, he could see Fou trying to get past the group of cloaked people so she could come and help him, but he knew he was on his own in this.

 

“If you can figure out the phrase Kanda, you could set him free!” Alma shouted before his cackle could be heard next. Kanda knew he was out of options. He didn't want to fight against the boy he loved. Sheathing Mugen, Kanda prepared himself and faced Allen he was slowly making his way towards him.

 

'I can't fight him. Allen was the only person who could ever over power me and beat me in a fight.' Kanda thought and began ducking and dodging when Allen was close enough to start slashing at him. Kanda was so busy trying to avoid Allen he wasn't paying attention. Tripping over a root, Kanda fell backwards to his back onto the painted pentacle. Allen quickly pinned Kanda's arms to his sides with his legs as he straddled him, sitting up straight.

 

“ _Kanda!_ ” Fou screamed from where she was, two of the cloaked people had her forced to kneel on the ground.

 

“Allen, I know you're in there somewhere. Just know it's okay. I forgive you.” Kanda said feeling a lump in his throat. He was going to be killed by the very person he loved.

 

“ _Finish him!_ ” Alma and Tyki shouted, Kanda locked his eyes with Allens blank ones as the boy raised the dagger into the air with both hands.

 

“ _NO!_ ” He heard Fou's anguished scream before there was a pain in his chest.

 

“I love you...Allen.” Kanda chocked out feeling his strength beginning to leave him as it was beginning to become hard to breath.

 

“No....Kan....da.” The voice he heard was so familiar, he adverted his eyes back to above him. Allen had his hands to his mouth and his eyes were filled with horror. Kanda could feel his arms unpinned as Allen moved off of him. Kanda watched the boy as he panicked unsure on what to do.

 

“Oh god....what have I done?!” Allen cried digging his fingers into his hair. Kanda lifted his arm weakly into the air until his hand met with Allens cheek motioning for the boy to lean over.

 

“I'm so sorry Kanda.” Allen sobbed as he leaned over till his face was close to Kanda's.

 

“Shh, it's alright. You had no control over yourself. Everything will be alright. I was glad to be the one killed instead of you.” Kanda whispered out bringing Allen even closer until their lips met. The rain then poured around them and Allen sobbed loudly when he broke away from Kanda, Kanda's arm falling to the ground.

 

“ _KANDA!!!_ ” Allen screamed out his anguish wrapping his arms around himself his eyes tightly shut. Unknowingly the inverted pentacle he sat in began to glow red. Opening his eyes, Allen stumbled back when he say a person kneeling there beside Kanda.

 

“Who are you?” Allen chocked on a sob. The man before him resembled that of his step father Mana, short unruly dark hair, a mustache and kind yet crazy dark eyes.

 

“I am the one who has been summoned. Do you wish to save this boy?” The man asked looking over to Allen.

 

“Yes, yes I want to save him!” Allen begged crawling back over to Kanda looking over him.

 

“Enough to where you will do anything?” The man asked.

 

“I killed him and I must repent for what I have done to such an innocent soul. Yes I will do anything! Name it and I shall comply!” Allen begged again wrapping his arms across his chest.

 

“I shall save this boy, but you will never be able to see him again. You will become the sacrifice. You will become the payment and belong to me. Do you still wish to save this boy?” The man asked one last time. Allen looked down at Kanda, his tears still streaming down his face. With a sad smile, Allen cupped Kanda's cheek with his hand before leaning forward and kissing him. He then sat up and looked to the man.

 

“Take me and use me as you will. Just save Kanda.” He answered, the man before him smirked reaching out and grabbing the back of Allens head bringing him forward and crushing his lips to Allens. Allens eyes widened but soon he found himself kissing the man back before his strength was completely gone and he collapsed against the ground. He still had his eyes on the man whose dark eyes were now glowing red. The man turned and looked straight to the Fou whose eyes were wide with terror.

 

“You girl with the orange hair. Come forth.” He called holding his hand out. Fou was released and she stumbled forward.

 

“Such bravery you had shown earlier trying to fight these people to try and help these boys. Please when this boy wakes help him back and tell him what transpired. Tell him, Allen gave himself up to live a life of immortality with me, the demon of demons. Not any time soon, but maybe one day he may see Allen again, so it is best he learn to move on for good.” The man said before turning to Kanda and pulling the dagger out of his chest tossing it aside. Next he began uttering words in a language no one had heard before. Right before everyones eyes the wound in Kanda's chest healed and color was returning to his face.

 

“He will wake soon.” The man said stepping over Kanda to Allen and lifted the white haired boy into his arms.

 

“Wait! Who are you?!” Road shouted running up till she stood next to Tyki.

 

“You may call me the Millennium Earl. Only ones who will be honored to know my true name is this boy any one who I chose to allow into my army. Who knows maybe one of you will be chosen.” The man smirked a black portal opening beneath him a string of black smoke swirling around him. Before anyone knew it the mysterious man and Allen were gone. Fou sat by Kanda laying his head in her lap, just waiting. None of the others stayed, all wanting to be gone by the time he woke up. When he did, Kanda was very confused.

 

“The demon they were trying to summon saved your life, but with a price. Allen paid that price and is now gone.” Fou explained helping Kanda to his feet.

 

“So even after everything, I wasn't able to save him.” Kanda said looking down to his feet clenching his fists.

 

“Come I will tell you everything on the way back.” Fou said sadly placing her hands onto the middle of Kanda's back and led him away.

 

…..

 

 

Three months had passed since that day in Aokigahara Forest, and to this day Kanda refuses to move on until he finds Allen and saves him. It was like any other morning at Black Order Academy and he stood waiting leaning against the schools entrance gates starring off. Things had changed he was trying to get used to his new life without Allen in it.

 

“Kanda!” Looking up he saw Lenalee and Lavi running up to him.

 

“You look better.” Lavi said as they reached the dark haired teen.

 

“I came to a decision last night. I will stop looking for Allen and wait for him to come to me. I know he will find his way back one day.” Kanda sighed closing his eyes before opening them again starring across the street, only to freeze and widen his eyes. A boy with white hair and silver eyes stood there smiling at him. The looked identical to Allen, only difference was the inverted pentacle on his forehead and a line going over his eye and cheek. As soon as a bus passed by the boy was gone.

 

“Kanda are you alright?” Lenalee asked, shaking his head Kanda turned and headed into the school, with thoughts of finding and saving Allen.

 

Across the street and up on the roof of a ten story building a boy with white short shorts and a white belly tank top sat his shoulder length white hair blowing in the wind. He watched the three people who were once his close friends enter the school. He held a smile on his face but his eyes were filled with sadness.

 

“Do you regret your choice boy?” A voice asked behind him, standing from his perch the boy turned around to face the very man who had saved Kanda from death.

 

“I never regret any choice I make.” The boy answered linking his hands behind his back.

 

“I am glad, Allen Walker.” The man smirked walking over to the boy and wrapping one arm around his waist and used his other hand to lift Allens chin up to look up at him.

 

“I know you still love him Allen and I am okay with that. But until the day I release you from my service you are mine. Understood?” The man asked leaning his head down until their lips were inches apart.

 

“Yes, I understand Adam.” Allen answered and then lips were upon his own. His only thoughts were that he vowed to escape this demon and find his way back to Kanda.

 

Only time would tell.

 

 

This story was written from a facebook challenge my friend made! I will be writing another one shot also for her challenge but that will be tomorrow. Also if anyone wants me to let me know if you wish for me to make a sequel to this one shot about Allens journey back to Kanda. If I get enough I will make one.

 


End file.
